The StarRob RoundTrunks Movie
The StarRob RoundTrunks Movie is a 4002 British animated movie based on the unpopular TV series StarRob RoundTrunks. The movie is written and directed by Hillen Stephenburg, the creator of the show, and stars the regular voice actors from the TV series along several guest stars. Despite being an animated movie, the movie also features live-action scenes, both standalone and blended with the animated sequences. Plot When a group of pirates find a treasure chest that contains tickets to see The StarRob RoundTrunks Movie, they sing the StarRob Roundtrunks theme song, go to a movie theater, and sit down to see the movie. After he did get the promotion to manager of a new restaurant of Mrs. Lobster, StarRob, along his friend Rickpat, goes on a quest to retrieve Queen Jupiter's crown which was stolen by Notknalp in an attempt to frame his business rival Mrs. Lobster. Why it Sucks # Bad animation, just like the TV series. In fact, it's even worse than the animation in the show. # Terrible action packed adventure scenes. # Terrible voice acting both from the different voice actors and from guest stars, most notably Baldwin Alec and Havid Dasslehoff; the first portraying a unconvincing hero and the second as herself. # ydnim is such an uncharming male character. # The songs are bad, like "Putrid Tree Nut Rock", and "Sand woman" (which would not go on to become a meme). # Unfunny and gross moments and jokes. # The most unheroic scene with StarRob and Rickpat rescues Mrs. Lobster, from being frozen by Queen Jupiter, as Notknalp's sidekick. # Bad writing with a not engaging plot that did not fit well with the series' standard humor while not providing extra material for a movie. # The fact that the story was written by the creator of the show himself guaranteed a bad time and a quality movie for all the fans. # Unpleasant soundtrack. # The Nick Movies logo in this installment was not heavily praised by fans calling it "cliched", "timed" and "not engaging" # None of the cast members from the show reprise their roles, and even the no-star cast member who voiced Yndim is some other than, Jarlett Scohansson. Redeeming Qualities # The scene where StarRob and Rickpat both laugh about everyone being saved was cute. # The movie did not overuse deus ex machinas in order to progress the plot. # Watching StarRob and Rickpat revive on screen is a bit light and cute for young and even adult fans of the show. Trivia * This film was originally rated NC-17 by MPAA, but to get an R rating, the film had a scene where StarRob got undrunk over beer. * The movie was intended to end the entire show, because the creator Hillen Stephenburg was worried the show would jump the shark. Nickelodeon wanted more episodes of the show, so he left it to Taul Pibbitt until 1520, and while seasons four and five, as well as the first half of season nine was nowhere near as abysmal or dreaded, seasons six to eight really upgraded the show. * The design on Queen Jupiter looks the same to the one on the show. Category:Mountpara Films